To Tell My Secret or Not to Tell My Secret
by inuyashafreek4ever
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both care for eachother. The only problem is...that they keep it a secret from the other. Inuyasha deals with his feelings for Kikyo and Kagome, while Kagome tries to organize her own feelings. Does she really love Inuyasha? Or could t
1. I'm Sorry, Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: Good news: In a perfect world I would own Inuyasha and everything that involves him…bad news: its not a perfect world :'(

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry, Come Back To Me

"AAAHHH!"

SLAM!

Kagome stomped out of the hut with a look that could burn through the devil. She was obviously mad, but over what?

XXXXXX

"You know, Inuyasha, after 2 years you think that you would have at least learned something about Lady Kagome." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah? Well what do you expect from ME! She STARTED THE WHOLE THING...stupid wench." snarled Inuyasha.

XXXXXX

'He is so infuriating!' Kagome, now out of pure rage, was stomping into the forest with no regards as to where she was going. 'I mean, where does he get off telling me all those things! Ugh!' She looked around realizing that she was very lost. The sky no longer displayed its pink shade, but now was engulfed in dark blue.

Kagome found a tree to lie up against. She laid her head back and just thought about nothing but the stars. 'I'm lucky I got lost in the Feudal era and not in my era. At least I can stare at the stars until Inuyasha finds me.' She smiled to herself and then suddenly shot up.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha is still probably mad over our argument!" She slumped back onto the hard prickly bark.

"Oh no…I'm screwed." 'What was it that made us fight in the first place?'

FLASHBACK

"God Kagome! You could have seriously gotten killed. What the hell were you thinking!"

Inuyasha was very upset at Kagome for charging the oversized cat demon head on. Fortunately for her, and them, she got there safely and stabbed the demon in it's foot with her arrow. The shard just popped out...of course Inuyasha push her out of the way and slice, the now very miniature, cat demon.

"I saw the shard, and I knew that while you were fighting the demon I could get it!" She knew it was a very risky move, but hey! she stopped the stupid thing and got the shard, didn't she?

"You're just sOoOoOoO stupid sometimes, ya' know that?" He just kept rambling on.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were just all watching from the sidelines. Rolling their eyes almost in unison.

'Inuyasha should just drop the subject!'

'Now they're at it AGAIN!'

'Meow…'

'Inuyasha you really can't see what's in front of you, can you? …Speaking of what's in front…I wonder…Sango looks pretty preoccupied…'

…

SLAP!

"Perv!"

"Dearest Sango! I was only trying to-"

"Oh! We ALL know what you were trying to do. Me and EVERY WOMAN in this land, knew what you were "trying" to do!" Sango said making invisible quotations when she said 'trying'.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting.

"Look I'm sorry! I got the shard that's what matters to you, right?" Kagome shot him a 'you-better-not-agree-with-me-or-I'll-take-this-arrow-to-your-eye-!' look.

"No Baka!..."

'Good you better say 'no'!' thought Kagome to herself, but couldn't help but conceal her half smile.

'Just shut up! Don't say anything else!' thought the three onlookers.

"…But Kikyo would have had enough sense to shoot the arrow, not stab with it!"

The three rolled their eyes…'He never could understand the concept.'

Kagome's eye almost twitched as she stared in 'awe' at what Inuyasha had just said.

"Well…" coming back to her senses. "Is that so? Than I suppose you and your PERFECT Kikyo should go find the jewel shards TOGETHER, WITHOUT ME!"

All five of them (even Kirara) had never seen Kagome foam from the mouth.

'That's the scariest thing I've ever seen! Why do I want to crawl into a ball and suck my thumb?' Inuyasha came back to reality to make sure that he had the last hit.

"Well maybe I will! Then you could run after that wolf boy and have annoying, beautiful, baka brats!" 'Oh no! Did anyone hear me say 'beautiful'?' Inuyasha looked around to see that that no one had noticed. 'Fewh!'

Unfortunately for me him Kagome got the last hit- literally.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome had to leave or else she would have 'sat' the poor hanyou a trillion times! She stomped out of the hut fuming with anger.

END FASHBACK

"Siggghhh." Kagome leaned up on the bark, hugging her legs together for warmth. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha.

XXXXXXX

Inuyasha sat on a branch of the tree where they first met. He was fidgeting from worrying so much. How could he have been such a baka! He missed her already.

"Come back to me, Kagome."

YAY! I finally got to put up my story! This is my first fanfic but I find myself squealing in delight! Does that happen every time you put up a new story? Cuz if so, I think that my mom is going to start thinking I'm a pig! Please R&R! …and no, I am not a pig.

ViCTORiA


	2. Disputing Feelings

**Hey there everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't set up the next chapter but I wanted it to be good so here it goes! And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. You all are really nice (I was expecting some crazed fanfic monster). I would like to thank especially though inu yasha lover 144183 and Princess Tien Yun Kimura! But I love every single review! Thank you so much! ALL OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Bad news: Its still not a perfect world. Good news: uh…uhhh….hmmmm….I'll think of something! **

'_Second voice in the character's mind' _don't worry I think you'll get it 

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Disputing Feelings

"Inuyasha! Suck up your pride and go find her already!" Sango was growing tired of Inuyasha just fidgeting up in the tree.

"She's right you know." And apparently so was Miroku.

"Feh." **a/n how can Inuyasha cover up his feelings so well! I wish I could when I lie about not doing my homework…darn!** "Don't worry 'bout it! She's probably with wolf boy as we speak!"

"Whoever said we were worried? I know Kagome can take care of herself. Its YOUR FIDGETING I CAN'T STAND!"

"Now Sango, dear, its just means he's worried about her and his arrogant self-centered pride won't let him doing anything about it."

"Ya' know, you're probably right Miroku….HEY! Whoever said you could call me DEAR!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and pretended to fade away from the two bakas below.

"Sango now that we've known each other for so long, you cannot hide your true feelings…"

SMACK!

"True feelings! HA! The only I'm feeling is your hand on my butt! And then I feel EXREME anger!" Sango turns into anime monster.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself…AHHHH!"

"Take that!"

"Ow! Can't we figure..OW…this OWt!"

Inuyasha smirked. 'Stupid monk, when is he going to learn?' he closed his eyes but the only thing that came into his mind was Kagome. He could see her sweet dark eyes that were pools of compassion and love. He loved the way her raven colored hair swayed with the wind. 'Kagome…I…I…' his eyes shot open. Why was he thinking of Kagome? He was sure she was perfectly fine. She was with the mangy wolf, right? Like Sango said she could take care of herself! That's right! So why was he worrying? He tried to close his eyes again. He tried thinking of other things other than Kagome. 'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.' He started to think about fighting demons. Every single one went down with one blow of his wind scar. 'Heh! They can't take me on!' Then suddenly Kagome came into the picture. She was smiling at him and waving. She was calling out his name. Suddenly a huge shadow came out of nowhere. She was right under a demons foot! It was about to squash her!

"NO KAGOME MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Inuyasha had fallen out of the tree and was panting as if he had run a hundred miles. He looked up and saw Sango and Miroku who had many large bumps on his head, and a very red hand print on his cheek. 'Ooo! Is his face sizzling?' they were both raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, you definitely aren't worrying about Kagome." Giggling Sango made a sarcastic face.

"Shut up alright! Okay, so I'm a little worried about her. So what! I mean there are al types of demons out there! Who knows where she could be! And stop looking at me like that!" Sango had a very wide 'I-told-you-so' grin.

"I don't see why you just can't go get Kagome and bring her back. That way we all can be happy." Miroku was dusting off some dirt from his bumps on his head.

"You don't get it, do you? If I were to go after her, that would mean I would have to apologize, and there is no way in HELL I'm going to apologize!" his face softened, and he whispered, "…besides, do you think she would even forgive me?"

"Of course she will!" they both said with big, wide, fake grins.

"Oh. Okay, well I guess I'll go see where she is." With that Inuyasha took off to in the forest.

Sango and Miroku's faces dropped and they sweat dropped anime style.

"There is no way she will forgive him that easily."

"Nope." and they both sighed and went walking to the village.

XXXXX

Inuyasha ran through the forest at fool speed trying to pick up on the Kagome's scent.

'Gods! Where could she have gone?' His face dropped and his eyes glistened. 'Where are you Kagome?'

XXXXX

Kagome woke up shivering. Her eyes opened softly as if she didn't want to wake up. Who would blame her, though; she was having an awesome dream!

"_Hey Kagome." _

_She blinked several times. Then she rubbed her eyes. 'This couldn't be happening!' _

"_I-In-Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah. I've come to get you Kagome." _

"_You have?"_

"_Of course! I couldn't let you stay out here all by yourself! Think of the things that could happen to you!" His voice was stern but you could tell by his facial expression that there was…could it be…compassion?_

"_Well..Well…I was okay. But you were so mean to me! I was so hurt by what you said." Her voice quivered when she said this. "Did you mean it?"_

"_Of course not, baka! I would never want you to leave me." He bent down slowly so that they were eye to eye. "Kagome…I…I.."_

"_Yes?" Shouldn't help but keep the excitement in her voice contained. _

"_I…I.."_

_She sweats dropped anime style. 'Boy! Does this guy have a stuttering problem!'_

" _Kagome I LO-"_

A cold drop landed on her nose. "Ughh…" Another cold drop landed on her forehead this time. "What is it?" All of the sudden cold drops started to fall everywhere. "No! It's raining!" She got up and run to look for cover under a bigger tree.

'Inuyasha! Where are you?' Suddenly wet drops of her own started to fall from her eyes. 'I wish you were here.'

XXXXX

With no luck Inuyasha stopped. "It's starting to rain. I need to find Kagome! She could get sick out here like this.'" He looked down to the ground. "Heh. Listen to me. I'm starting to sound like her mother."

'_Seems more like your starting to sound like someone who cares for her_.'

'No way! I couldn't care for Kagome. She is my friend.'

'_Friends can care for each other, too, ya' know. Or is that you care more for her then just…a friend?_'

'No! Shut up! I mean Kagome and I always fight. There is no romantic feeling there!'

'_Maybe. Or do you fight with her just because you don't want to admit to her, or to yourself how you really feel?_'

"I need to go think things through. I'll just go to the Goshinkibo **a/n: I don't know how to spell that name so can any of you please tell me how to spell it?** tree. I'll look for Kagome from there."

XXXXX

Kagome was running and suddenly she recognized the tree that stood in front of her.

"Goshinkibo! This is where Inuyasha and me first met." Her eyes flickered. "He is still probably mad at me. I miss him so much, though. I wonder if he even realized I left."

'Probably not, he is with Kikyo probably.'

'_Why do you let that girl thrash you around like that!_'

'Kikyo went though a lot of pain. She died for Inuyasha. I can never compete with that.'

'_Will you stop wallowing in your own self-pity! That girl has been nasty to you and everyone else. As much as she has sacrificed she has no right to treat you or your friends like that!_'

'But would Inuyasha think if I told her, worse, if I told him, how I felt?'

Suddenly the crunching of leaves and the rustling of bushes came from behind Kagome. She quickly turned around and gasped.

"K..Kagome?"

XXXXX

**Buahahaha! Cliffy time! Well I don't if you would call that a cliffy. I mean in the future there will be cliffy that will may you want to push ME over a CLIFF! Squeals and hides behind computer but then again…I am afraid of heights. Hmmm. Anywho! R&R! B brutally honest….well scratch out brutally. Now that I think of it the truth hurts too. Maybe you don't have to b that honest :-D nervous laugh. Joke jk jk**

**ViCTORiA**


	3. New Feelings?

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me sOoOoOoO long to write another chapter. I had to go to Bakersfield to visit my grandpa. But I'm BACK! Woo-freakity-Hoo! Sorry that this chapter might be a little short. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. I'm really excited especially because this is my first fanfic! And I'm very thankful to every one who reviewed…**

**Inuyasha: Gods! What is this? The Academy Awards! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha! She is just very happy about her new story! Don't be such a grouch!**

**Me: Sobbing…Thank…sob…you…sob….so…wail….sob…much!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for coming up with Inuyasha. But I'd also like to let her know that I dislike her very much for getting to own it all and not willing to give anyone else especially ME! a piece of the action. **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW…**

Chapter 3: New Feelings?

"K-Kouga?"

Kagome had turned around and suddenly saw a figure that she recognized. It was tall, well built, and it new her name! She ran into its arms and looked up. That's where our story is at now.

What was wrong with Kagome? Even though she new that the figure she saw was not Inuyasha, but Kouga, she didn't jump out of his arms right away. She just stayed there as if all her energy melted. She couldn't believe it! There she was in the arms of the man that she knew she didn't care about. But…was she sure that she had no feelings for him?

"Hi Kagome." His voice was so husky and at the same time there was a sweetness to it that Kagome felt she could almost touch.

"Kouga, what are you doing here." She finally regained sanity and pulled away and looked up into those deep blue pools of- WOAH! No way! She could not be having feelings for him, Kouga. If Inuyasha saw them…oh, right. Inuyasha and her were still in a fight.

"I was searching for Naruku, when I smelt something that definitely wasn't him. It was a sweet aroma. So I knew that it was you." WOW! Why could Kouga say sweet things about her scent, but Inuyasha has to be poisoned and on the verge of death to say such things! Kagome was very woozy and needed to sit down.

After sitting down she looked at Kouga. " So…what can I do for you?" Shit! She didn't mean to make it sound so seductive!

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." **a/n: AWWW! Wow! Kouga really is scoring a lot of points right now! If only all guys could be that sincere. Inuyasha better come in soon!** Kouga was being so sweet and caring that Kagome couldn't help but invite him to sit down.

"Ya' know, Kouga, Inuyasha would be pretty upset to see you here."

"Ya, I know. But that has never stopped me before, has it?" he had a cute smirk on his face, but you could tell that there was sincerity in the words he spoke.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Kagome, I love what kind of person you are. You are sweet, brave, and you love your friends more than anything in this world. I would be honored to have a mate like you."

"But why is that so special? Why is it that it is so important that I love my friends?"

"Because in the wolf tribe loyalty is everything." He put much emphasis on the last word. When he said 'loyalty' he said it with such care that it seemed as though it were something precious and if he hadn't been so careful when he said it, it would break. "To us, our tribe is our family. We would rather die than put another in danger. We love one another and we cherish each other."

"That is so compassionate!" Kouga made being apart of a wolf tribe sound wonderful.

"Kagome, I just want to let you know, that I would honor and cherish you with every ounce of my being!" Kouga in one swift move wrapped Kagome in his arms. He took in every smell that omitted from her body. When he breathed out, he smirked. He could sense the hair on her neck stand up and her heart rate quicken.

"Uhh…Kouga?" Suddenly Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes.

'Oh no!' Kagome heart panicked. Her throat felt like she had just dry swallowed a pill. Her stomach felt like it was going to come out her throat.

-There stood Inuyasha, with a face of shock and betrayal that could seem to fade. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and them to the ground. Suddenly she noticed she was still in the arms of Kouga. Inuyasha eyes were showing so much emotion that Kagome felt that she could be lost in them forever.

Inuyasha had heard voices from the Goshinkibo **a/n: I still don't know how to spell 'Goshinkibo' HELP!** tree. He crept up silently and the closer he got the more he could smell _her_ smell. The sweet fragance of lavender and…was it spices? But the more that he could smell her scent the more he could smell _HIS_ scent. The stupid hot air idiot! He hid behind some bushes and looked out to the tree. His eyes widened and he looked as she invited him to sit with her. Then that was when he when he went over the edge. Kouga had just swept Kagome into his arms and Kagome…SHE WAS DOING NOTHING TO STOP HIM! He was taking so aback that he fell stood up and just stared at them. He saw her eyes lock with his. The beautiful puddles of brown that his eyes always used to dance in. Though suddenly, they looked at him differently. She just stared into his eyes. There was something different about the way her gaze laid upon him. Was it because she was with _him_ only a couple of minutes ago?

'Wait a minute. Could she be looking at me differently because maybe she doesn't feel the same way?'

'_What do you mean "feels differently"? How exactly did she feel in the first place?_'

'No! I don't mean it like that! She is just looking at me so differently. Her eyes don't hold that compassion they used to.'''

'_So you admit that she had compassion for you._'

'Of course! She had compassion for everyone!'

The voice in his head sighed and chuckled a little. '_You really are dense. No wonder people think we are so slow. Have you ever thought that perhaps this "compassion" she has for everyone may be a little different when it comes to you?_'

'Are you crazy! Kagome would never feel that way towards me!' Inuyasha dropped his gaze from her reluctantly. 'She is with Kouga now. I was right; she would rather be with him than with me. I should just leave them be.'

'_Now you are the one that is crazy! You got to go and win your woman back!_'

'She…She was never mine.' Inuyasha turned around and skulked off. "She will never be mine." He whispered under his breath. And for one moment all who saw him at that moment, could have sworn that those golden globes of his glistened just a little.

XXXXX

Kagome just sat there. Mouth open and eyes broken into a thousand pieces…along with her heart. He had looked so scorned and hurt. His eyes seemed to make Kagome feel exactly what he was feeling…and she hated her self for it. She looked towards the ground and tried to hold back these the droplets of agony that were pushing there way to the front of her eyes.

"Well that was awkward." Kouga broke the silence. "Kagome…if you want you can go after him."

Kagome was so shocked at what she just heard, that she just sat there looking at Kouga with astonishment written all over her face.

"Its okay, I understand. But it doesn't mean that I like it!" he grunted and looked at her.

"I…I...I couldn't." kagome was trying her hardest to make sure her voice didn't crack. " He probably hates me right now."

Kouga chuckled a little.

"What! What is so funny?" Kagome asked with a little hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Its just that NO ONE could ever hate you!" Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I could name a couple of people.' (hint hint: **cough** Kikyo! **Cough** Naruku!) "I'm sure Inuyasha can get upset with you sometimes, but I don't think that he could ever _hate_ you." Kagome smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "You are too good of a person to ever hate. Your heart is so big that a blind could even see it! You're a wonderful person. That is why I love you…and I'm sure that's why…" Kagome leaned in closer as if to nudge Kouga on. He looked at her and for a moment she thought that her heart may have done a flip. His eyes were filled with love and a little fear. Maybe he was afraid she would leave him? Suddenly it disappeared and he turned away. "I'm sure that's why Inuyasha loves you, too."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She got up and looked at Kouga. She knew how hard that must have been to say that…and she was thankful that he did.

"Thank you, Kouga. You don't how much I mean it." She smiled at him and she felt very close to the wolf. Maybe he wasn't that bad?

"Don't mention it. I just said the truth." He smiled a dazzling show of pearly whites and two fangs. Then his face became more serious and he stepped closer to kagome until their faces were inches away. Her heart started racing when she felt him take her hand.

'No Kagome! You only feel this way with Inuyasha!'

'_That's right! Get out of his grasp right now!_'

"But his hands are so warn…Oh NO! I'm in serious trouble. I can't feel this way towards…Kouga.'

"Take care of yourself, please, Kagome. I hate to see you when you are feeling bad. I always want you to wear that smile that always makes me crazy out-of-me-mind." He looked at her with stern eyes and she knew that he meant it. Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Good. Now go back to your village and please…smile, Kagome." He gave her one last grin and took off.

"Oh Boy." Kagome said as she sighed. "I'm definitely in trouble." And with that she hung her head and started to walk back to the village. "BIG trouble."

XXXXX

**Oh Yeah! I'm done with this chapter. I know you guys may be very suspicious…and yes a little angry. But please know that I have my plans in the works. Buahahahah- cough cough cough …………………….. Ahem. Anyway, I'm so sorry for such a late update but things are pretty crazy over at my house. But I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please keep reading! There are going to be a lot of ups and downs. Hehe. Thank you all to review so far! I'm so glad you all like this story !! hope to hear from you again and all you new readers too! Tootlz! R&R**


End file.
